Confrontation
by ame to ai
Summary: Sesshoumaru dan Kagome adalah pejuang. Keduanya memperjuangkan banyak hal, sayangnya, mereka pun berjuang sekeras mungkin dalam menyangkal perasaan masing-masing. Tapi, sebuah konfrontasi yang entah berbuah baik atau buruk akan mengakhiri keadaan itu. Post-Canon (After the well's closed) SessKag. Three-Shot. Completed. Gift fic for Emma Griselda, HBD!
1. Chapter 1 - Open Stance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Taisho no miko's note: This is a gift fic for the b'day girl, Emma Griselda, may you get everything you wish with every passing year.

* * *

Petang tergantikan oleh senja, angin berhembus cukup kencang untuk meniup deretan pepohonan, menghasilkan nada gemerisik yang acak saat daun-daun saling bersentuhan, mempermainkan hamparan rerumputan, dan meninggalkan garis-garis riak di sebuah kolam yang menampilkan refleksi sesosok _miko_ yang sedang terlibat pertikaian di halaman belakang sebuah rumah mewah di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo.

Kedua lengannya sudah sejajar dengan bahu, target yang didominasi warna putih yang berjarak seratus meter telah ditetapkan. Anak panah siap dilesatkan, dan busur telah terentang. Kedua alisnya bertautan, tekad tergambar jelas di kedua manik biru kelabunya. Agar bidikannya akurat, Kagome berusaha keras mengatur napasnya setenang mungkin. Mengabaikan empat tahun yang ia lewati tanpa latihan, Kagome tetap optimis. Meski tidak yakin dapat mengalahkan, tapi ia percaya bahwa ia dapat melumpuhkan lawannya kali ini. Lagipula, ia telah melawan ratusan _mononoke_ , puluhan _youkai_ kuat, bahkan _hanyou_ laba-laba kejam pemilik _shikon no tama_ pun pernah dihadapinya tanpa gentar. Dan musuhnya kali ini pun tak ada beda dengan semua lawan yang telah ia hadapi, ya kan?

Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Relung hatinya dipenuhi oleh keraguan, nyalinya ciut, mentalnya mengerut, karena yang ini berbeda, taruhannya kali ini lebih besar dari nyawa.

Salah satu alis Kagome berkedut karena jengah saat melihat Sesshoumaru yang menjadi sasaran dari ujung anak panahnya berdiri dengan posisi tegak namun santai.

Gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun itu mendengus, satu tarikan napas terakhir, dan sebuah anak panah berlapis _reiki_ meluncur dengan cepat, membelah udara dengan warna merah muda pucat. Hati Kagome boleh saja berharap, tapi fakta tak sependapat. Anak panahnya melengos jauh dari sang _inu youkai._

Kagome mendecak jengkel.

"Satu," kata Sesshoumaru dengan datar.

Bibir si sulung Higurashi mengerucut sesaat. "Kau sedang beruntung."

Pria itu berkata lagi, "Kau butuh banyak latihan."

Menahan agar kata-kata cercaan tidak terlontar, gadis itu menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Mengumpat _Dai youkai_ seperti Sesshoumaru dengan kata 'bodoh' berkali-kali tak akan membuat konsentrasinya berada di titik tertinggi. Dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat, Kagome berucap dengan penuh percaya diri, "Keberuntungan tidak akan berpihak padamu untuk yang kedua nanti."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Kagome menerima satu anak panah lagi dari mahluk hijau kerdil menyebalkan yang pertama kali ia temui lima ratus lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah anak panah yang kedua telah siap di tempatnya, ia berkata lantang, "Bersiaplah!"

' _Setidaknya hancurkan armor-nya seperti dulu, dengan begitu ia akan menarik ucapannya.'_

Panah kedua telah terlepas.

' _Ayolah!'_

Kekuatan _reiki_ yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya membuat helaian rambut Sesshoumaru berkibar kala anak panah kedua hanya berjarak satu inchi di atas _mokomoko_ yang melingkar di bahu kanannya. "Lebih baik kau mulai melucuti satu-persatu pakaianmu, _Miko_."

Kagome menggeram, secara kasar ia menyambar satu panah lagi dari Jaken. Dengan cepat ia memasang, mengunci target, lalu melepaskan serangan.

Bidikannya kali ini sempurna. Panah berlapis _reiki_ itu meluncur tepat sasaran, kekuatan spiritual Kagome pun turut andil dalam membawa arah panah itu langsung menuju target. Bahkan untuk _Dai youkai_ seperti Sesshoumaru, ia takkan memiliki waktu untuk menghindar. Jika itu yang terjadi, sudah dapat dipastikan, efek kerusakan yang terjadi akan sangat sangat buruk.

Dan, hasilnya membuat Kagome terbelalak.

~To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2 - Neutral Stance

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

 ** _Beberapa jam sebelumnya ..._**

Langit-langit ruangan itu menjulang tinggi, rak-rak buku belasan susun yang terisi oleh literatur kuno hingga sastra modern di dunia hampir memenuhi setiap sudut ruang baca. Hanya satu bagian dinding yang kosong dari deretan buku, dua buah jendela besar mengisi bagian itu. Di dekat jendela-jendela yang terhias dengan gorden berwarna merah hati, terdapat sebuah meja kerja besar, dibalik meja itu, duduklah Sesshoumaru di kursi kulit mahalnya.

Tak jauh dari meja kerja Sesshoumaru, Kagome bersandar santai di sebuah sofa sambil mengomentari salah satu buku yang sudah separuh jalan dibacanya, "Aku merasa Samurai wanita ini lebih hebat bila dibandingkan dengan Benkei." Kagome melepaskan pandangannya sejenak dari deretan kata yang ada di atas kertas dan menatap Sesshoumaru dari tepi atas buku yang dipegangnya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kisahnya tidak terlalu banyak di angkat padahal ia berhasil menaklukan satu besar pasukan kaisar pada zaman itu."

Sejenak mereka saling pandang dalam-dalam. Sesshoumarulah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata itu dan kembali berfokus pada gulungan kuno yang sedang dibacanya. Ketika Kagome mulai membaca kembali, ia mendengar Sesshoumaru berkomentar, "di sejarah manapun tidak ada ksatria wanita yang lebih hebat daripada pria."

" _Dai youkai_ maupun _mononoke_ , _youkai_ maupun manusia, kau sama saja dengan para pejantan berpikiran sempit yang menganggap dirinya lebih superior dibandingkan dengan wanita. Itu sangat kuno dan menjijikkan." Hidung Kagome mengernyit untuk sedetik lamanya saat mengucapkan satu kata terakhir yang penuh penekanan.

"Ilmu pengetahuan zaman ini mengatakan bahwa massa otak pria cenderung lebih besar dibandingkan wanita."

"Tapi itu tidak membuat setiap pria lebih pintar daripada wanita," sahut Kagome dengan sengit.

"Hn," gumam Sesshoumaru selagi memasukan gulungan kuno yang telah dirapikannya ke dalam laci.

Lagi-lagi mereka bertukar tatap.

Ada sesuatu yang tertera di ekspresi Sesshoumaru yang berkaitan dengan keberadaan dirinya di rumah pria itu yang membuat Kagome meradang. "Kau pasti menganggap dirimu lebih pintar dariku."

"Seperti yang sudah Sesshoumaru ini katakan, jika kau pintar, kau akan pergi dari sini." Suara pria itu tenang dan lembut, tapi tentu saja, mendengarnya hanya membuat temperamen Kagome mulai menanjak.

Tanpa repot menandakan halaman yang tengah ia baca, Kagome menutup buku tebal tentang legenda Jepang yang ada di tangannya begitu saja. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku ini bodoh, Sesshoumaru?" _Youkai_ yang kala itu tengah menatap lurus ke taman luas dari balik jendela kini menolehkan kepala. "Katakan!" Tantang gadis itu dengan suara lembut.

Perkataan lembut namun ketus dari _miko_ itu membuat Sesshoumaru yang duduk di balik meja memicingkan mata.

Tanda bahaya.

Alih-alih menanggapi gadis itu, sang _Dai youkai_ memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, Sesshoumaru berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan Kagome mengekor di belakangnya. Meski tanpa persetujuannya, sudah enam bulan ini Higurashi Kagome keluar-masuk kediamannya. Pertemuan tak sengaja mereka pada pameran barang-barang peninggalan _sengoku jidai_ di sebuah museum menarik mereka ke dalam satu hubungan yang aneh.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di era modern, hampir setiap hari sepulang kuliah Kagome selalu menemukan alasan untuk bertandang ke rumahnya. Sesshoumaru telah mengusir dan mengancam nyawa _miko_ muda itu. Akan tetapi, ancamannya tak diacuhkan, sikap dinginnya diabaikan. Hingga akhirnya sikap menuntut yang dimiliki gadis itu berhasil membuatnya sampai ke titik yang tak pernah ia sangka akan dicapainya, ia mengalah.

Sesshoumaru mengalah dengan harapan agar gadis itu pergi dari hidupnya. Karena itulah ia memberikan apa yang gadis itu inginkan: Berkali-kali ia menceritakan kisah yang terjadi di masa lampau, tentang apa yang terjadi setelah menghilangnya _shikon no tama_ , dan setelah kepergian gadis itu ke zaman ia berasal.

Tetapi, dengan berlalunya waktu, _miko_ itu tak lagi membutuhkan alasan keberadaannya di rumah itu. Dan sang _youkai_ merasa tak lagi perlu mempertanyakan kedatangan gadis itu.

Dan, tanpa Sesshoumaru dan Kagome sadari, mereka semakin bersandar pada satu sama lain. Keduanya mendapatkan sepotong kecil dari satu era yang sama-sama mereka cintai. Mereka menemukan _sengoku jidai_ di zaman modern dalam bentuk sebuah pertemanan. Namun hubungan itu tak bertahan lama, pertemanan itu mengarah kepada sesuatu yang lebih besar, hubungan yang berdasarkan gairah dan ketertarikan yang mati-matian ditolak Sesshoumaru dan disangkal oleh Kagome.

Hasrat di antara keduanya begitu nyata.

Magnet kuat untuk selalu berdekatan sangatlah kuat.

Dorongan untuk menepis kesombongan dan kesetiaan yang percuma begitu hebat.

Sesshoumaru dan Kagome sepenuhnya menyadari dan mengerti.

Tapi tak mudah bagi keduanya untuk menanggalkan harga diri dan mengakui isi hati.

Kepahaman tanpa pengakuan dari masing-masing menghasilkan suasana canggung. Alhasil, beberapa minggu terakhir hubungan mereka diwarnai ketegangan emosi maupun seksual. Dan kondisi itu memuncak di suatu petang.

Sesshoumaru membuka pintu yang mengarah ke taman di halaman belakang, ia melangkah santai, menikmati keindahan kecil alam. Ketenangan Sesshoumaru semakin membuat Kagome iritasi, "Mengapa diam saja? Kita berdua tahu apa yang pernah terjadi dahulu di _sengoku jidai_."

Sesshoumaru memutar badan 'tuk menatap lekat biru keabu-abuan itu. Tatapan pria itu dingin, tapi itu tak membuat Kagome menelan lagi semua kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. "Kau lupa bahwa aku pernah hampir memurnikan bokong sombongmu itu?"

Secara resmi, gadis yang telah lama menjadi sekutunya itu berhasil menyentil egonya. "Yang Sesshoumaru ini ingat adalah kau yang tanpa malu campur tangan saat pertarunganku dengan Inuyasha. Keberuntunganmu itu tidak akan berlaku pada pertarungan satu lawan satu."

"Kau ..." Kagome kehilangan kata-kata, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meredam sifat pongah Sesshoumaru. Entah karena sifat keras kepalanya yang sudah mengakar, atau temperamennya yang pendek, atau keputusasaan akan keadaanlah yang membuat Kagome tak berpikir panjang, dengan ketus ia menyemburkan kekesalannya, "Sekarang pun aku yakin dapat mengalahkanmu."

Alis kanan Sesshoumaru terangkat satu milisenti, dan dalam waktu yang sama sudut kanan bibirnya berkedut. Mikroekspresi yang terjadi dalam setengah detik itu cukup untuk menampilkan apa yang _youkai_ berwajah datar rasakan, _ia merasa tertantang._

"Apa taruhanmu?"

"Eh," sejenak Kagome memasang wajah heran, "taruhan?" Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, "itu tidak perlu."

Tak memperdulikan keengganan sang _miko, inu youkai_ itu menambahkan, "Bila kau tidak dapat mengalahkan Sesshoumaru ini, kau akan menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya atau jangan pernah menampakkan diri lagi di sini." Mengapa ia mengusulkan hal itu? Bila ada yang menanyakan itu ia 'kan menjawab bahwa alasannya adalah sepenuhnya miliknya. Akan tetapi, sejujurnya, ia sendiri pun tak tahu, yang ia tahu bahwa ia lelah terus-menerus menentang hati dan hasrat.

 _'Menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya? Maksudnya?'_ Pipinya terasa panas, susah-payah ia menahan dorongan untuk menjerit kecil. "Itu mesum!" Salak Kagome dengan galak.

Tuduhan itu tak mempengaruhi Sesshoumaru, ia tetap menatap safir indah itu lekat-lekat, menikmati penambahan semburat warna tertentu di wajah manis itu, dan diam-diam terhibur oleh detak jantung yang meningkat, juga semua gerakan kikuk Kagome.

"Kau takut?" Tanyanya.

Walau faktanya wajah yang dapat membuat setiap wanita di dunia bertekuk lutut itu terlihat datar, Kagome yakin seratus persen bahwa ia dapat mendengar seringai sadis di dua kata yang Sesshoumaru ucapkan. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh, _shikon miko_ itu berdecak, menghela napas sejenak, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke lawan bicaranya dan menjawab lantang, "aku tidak takut!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru mengangguk.

 _'Bodoh! Mulut bodoh! Mulut besar bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Teriak mentalnya.

Di penglihatan Kagome kemudian, wajah si tampan namun brengsek itu terlihat puas saat memanggil pengikutnya yang setia, "Jaken, sediakan sebuah busur dan tiga anak panah."

"Mengapa hanya tiga?" Protes Kagome.

"Setiap kesempatan pasti ada batasan," jawab Sesshoumaru pelan. Kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat menghujam dengan sindiran, " _Miko,_ apakah kau takut?"

Garis urat berbentuk perempatan menyembul di kening Kagome, lagi-lagi harga dirinya tersinggung. Terlambat untuk menarik ucapan, Kagome hanya dapat menatap tajam, dan dengan tegas ia berujar, "Bawakan benda itu!"

.

.

.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

Notes: Gome, fic ini baru mulai ditulis kemarin dan chapter terakhir akan langsung di posting begitu selesai diketik dan diedit. Btw, hope u all like it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Close Stance

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Semua terjadi dengan cepat, Kagome terbelalak sebelum menutup mata kuat-kuat. Seketika itu juga ia berharap tembakannya meleset lagi karena, yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah cahaya _pink_ keunguan yang melingkupi satu-satunya kawan miliknya yang tersisa dari era feudal.

Pada detik itu, penyesalan seakan mengusir seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, Kagome mematung di tempat. Lututnya terasa lemas, jantungnya seakan teremas. Tak terhitung sikap tak peduli, bahkan kalimat menyayat hati dari Sesshoumaru yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Bila _youkai_ dingin nan pongah yang selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri itu terluka, tetesan darahlah yang akan menjadi air matanya.

Senja telah memasuki batasnya. Permadani kelam mulai terhampar. Angin dingin musim gugur mempermainkan _midi dress_ kuning yg saat itu Kagome kenakan. Busur yang menjadi senjata gadis penjelajah waktu itu telah terjatuh begitu saja di atas tanah. Kedua tangan sang _miko pun_ terkulai lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Lima detik setelah panah terakhir dilesatkan, angin kembali menerpa _shikon miko_ itu, membuat helaian rambut yang membingkai wajahnya berterbangan. Namun, kali ini, hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut itu terasa hangat. Tak berselang lama, suara maskulin yang sangat ia kenal memenuhi indera pendengarannya, "Kau sudah tidak menyayangi nyawamu."

Kagome membuka mata, menengadahkan kepala, lalu menatap sosok putih menjulang yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Kalimat yang Sesshoumaru ucapkan itu tidak mengirim gentar dalam dadanya. Tetapi, kelegaan dan kebahagiaan terpancar dengan jelas dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca, suara gadis itu goyah oleh emosi yang kuat saat menyebutkan satu nama, "Sesshoumaru ... "

Sesshoumaru, satu nama itu tak lagi hanya menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dan _sengoku jidai._ Sesshoumaru, bukan lagi pengingat kewarasan yang masih dimilikinya. Pria itu pun bukan hanya sebagai bukti bahwa ia pernah benar-benar menjelajah waktu dan petualangannya di lima ratus tahun lalu itu benar terjadi.

Pada awalnya memang iya. Tapi kini jauh berbeda.

Pertemanan mereka membuat ia memandang Sesshoumaru sebagai satu sosok yang wajib untuk dihormati, dan satu pribadi yang layak untuk dikagumi. Dengan mengenal _inu_ _youkai_ itu lebih dekat lagi, Sesshoumaru menjelma menjadi pria yang patut untuk dicintai sepenuh hati.

Dan, apa yang hampir terjadi pada Sesshoumaru membuatnya takut setengah mati. Ia tak mau memiliki penyesalan di sepanjang umur yang tersisa bila terus menyanggah perasaan yang ia miliki. Inuyasha telah pergi untuk selamanya. Kesetiaan untuk cinta pertamanya itu pun hanya akan menjadi percuma. Lagipula, ia pun berhak bahagia.

Tak ada lagi ragu, ia mencintai Sesshoumaru.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," tutur Kagome dengan bibir bergetar.

Belum sempat Sesshoumaru bereaksi, Kagome sudah berhambur dan memeluknya. Wajah gadis itu terbenam di dadanya, kedua tangan Kagome mencengkram _haori_ di bagian punggungnya kuat-kuat, sambil menahan isak, _miko_ itu berucap, "Aku lega kau tidak terluka."

Pria itu hanya terdiam, tidak menyambut pelukan, tapi juga tidak berusaha mengelak. "Butuh keberuntungan yang besar untuk melukai Sesshoumaru ini."

Kagome melepaskan pelukan, sambil menghapus sisa cairan bening di ekor mata, ia mengangkat kepala dan bertanya dengan suara serak, "Bagaimana bisa? Tadi aku melihat ..., hampir saja kau ... " _Shikon miko_ itu tak dapat menemukan kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebab, jangankan sebatas ucapan, hanya dengan memikirkan skenario terburuk itu saja sudah membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Pria itu menjawab, "Sesshoumaru ini berhasil menghalau anak panahmu." Raut wajah sang _Dai youkai_ masih sedatar biasanya saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan, "aku menang."

Meski suaranya parau, nadanya terkesan jenaka ketika Kagome menyahut cepat-cepat, "Kau curang!" Senyum lega gadis itu terlukis, tapi matanya terancam tangis. Intonasinya tulus kala bertutur, "Tapi aku bersyukur kau curang."

Tangis tertahan gadis itu membuat luapan rasa membumbung di dalam dada Sesshoumaru. Aneh. Kuat. Misterius. Dan terlampau hebat.

Untuk alasan lain selain dirinya, ia pernah melihat mata itu basah oleh rasa cemas ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Dan kini, safir cantik itu tenggelam oleh kekhawatiran untuknya.

Kala itu, Kagome menangis untuknya.

Hanya untuk ia seorang.

Rongrongan yang ada di dalam diri untuk menghapus jejak kristal cair di pipi _miko_ muda itu teramat besar.

Tuntutan untuk menenangkan kekacauan hati gadis itu dengan sebuah kecupan seakan tak tertolak.

Dan itulah yang Sesshoumaru lakukan kemudian, tunduk pada hasrat, patuh pada hati.

Dengan sentuhan mengambang, ia mengusir sejumput rambut di pelipis Kagome. Dengan telapak jari-jemarinya, ia mengelus lembut sisi wajah gadis itu.

Hanya dengan sentuhan ringan, gemuruh dahsyat telah tercipta di dalam dada mereka berdua.

Selaras dengan sentuhan pertama yang ia terima, kelopak mata sang _miko_ tertutup, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis. Pada sentuhan kedua, wajahnya kian menengadah ke atas, kelopak bibirnya terbuka untuk menunjukkan kepasrahannya, dan mengharapkan afeksi lainnya. Secara otomatis, kedua tangannya pun ikut merayap di dada kokoh pria itu sebelum bersemayam di kedua tulang selangka Sesshoumaru.

Saat tangan lain sang _Dai youkai_ merambat dan melingkari pinggang rampingnya, Kagome melafalkan nama pria yang telah merajai hatinya, "Sesshoumaru ... "

Janji telah terucap, dan Kagome takkan mengingkarinya. Dan di antara dua keputusan, sudah pasti pergi dan 'tak kembali bukanlah pilihannya.

Selagi menatap lekat pria itu, dengan halus Kagome berkata, "Kaulah sang pemenang."

Sejujurnya, ia lebih rela bila harus menyerahkan diri atas nama cinta. Tapi bila dengan sebuah pertaruhan ia dapat menghabiskan waktu yang lebih intim bersama dengan Sesshoumaru, maka, ia akan memilih itu. Meski hanya sekejap, itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada menyesal kemudian karena menyia-nyiakan sebuah kesempatan.

Kesempatan untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi milik pria yang ia cintai.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari kedua manik indahnya, dengan cepat Kagome menyeka pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan. Gadis itu maju satu langkah, menghapus jarak yang tersisa antara ia dan pria yang telah memiliki hatinya. "Sesshoumaru, aku-" kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara dalam yang berat oleh kesungguhan pria itu.

"Sesshoumaru ini ingin kau menjadi pasangannya." Dengan jantan sang _Dai youkai_ menyelesaikan lamarannya, "bukan karena pertaruhan, tapi karena Sesshoumaru ini ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya, begitupun sebaliknya."

Kagome kembali menghamburkan diri, membasahi _haori_ pria itu dengan tangis bahagia. Dan Sesshoumaru pun menyambutnya dalam dekapan hangat, bagai tak rela ada jarak satu milimeter pun dengan pasangannya, kedua lengan pria itu melingkar erat di tubuh Kagome. Diantara isak tangis yang meledak secara mendadak, berkali-kali gadis berwajah manis itu mengutarakan perasaannya, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Sesshoumaru."

Tak ada lagi kata sebagai balasan karena Sesshoumaru memulai sebuah pertautan dengan tempo lambat yang selembut kapas dan semanis madu. Hanya dalam sekerjap mata, taman yang menjadi latar belakang berubah menjadi kamar utama dengan cahaya temaram. Senyum Sesshoumaru dan Kagome tergurat jelas ketika keduanya menatap kepolosan masing-masing.

Betapa banyak waktu yang terbuang demi ego yang tinggi.

Dan betapa menyedihkan puluhan hari yang tersia-siakan karena kesetiaan tanpa arti.

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya, semua itu tertanggalkan oleh buah baik sebuah konfrontasi.

~Fin~

* * *

End Notes: Hope you like it.

Minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
